New future,old past
by Ongaku no Hoshi
Summary: Amu leaves on her 18th birthday to search for Ikuto. After an year that had failed,she suddenly bumps into her little onee-chan Ami. Unexpected things are about to happen...


**Maxime: Eh.. So,hi. This is my first fanfic,so don't go too hard on me. I have written stories on forums in an earlier past about Harry Potter,but my friends of back then in it. I write this about Shugo Chara because of that anime i started to read manga and watch anime. Teehee~ And also to tell you already,i'm actually Dutch ( Belgium to be precise ) so i might make some language mistakes. You can give me a notice of it,but don't get angry. Then i'll be sad-**

**Ikuto: Quiet already.**

**Maxime: Eh?! Ikuto? Oh yeah,you mostly appear in these fanfictions. Logic. Teehee~**

**Ikuto: Will you stop doing these teehee things?**

**Maxime: I'm addicted to 'these teehee things'. So,what was i talking about? Oh yeah,myself. But i think i shall put that in my bio. I need to talk about the story-**

**Ikuto: Get it over fast,i think the little readers you'll have are getting impatient already.**

**Maxime: You're a meanie Ikuto T_T Hey,where's Amu?**

**Ikuto: *surprised face* I didn't notice!**

**Maxime: Go look for her,shoo shoo. *mutters* Then he'll won't bother me.**

**Ikuto: I heard that.**

**Maxime: Shoo shoo! Now a quick - Oh wait,we have an summary,so you won't need any explaining. Only the ages,teehee~ So lets get started! Oh yeah,for those who haven't read the manga,this might contain spoilers. Oh yeah,that disclaimer. Ikuto,go do it for me! Oh yeah,he's gone. First time myself,i guess. Oh yeah,we should start! I don't own Shugo Chara,all goes to Peach-Pit! Though i'd really like my own Chara. Teehee~ **

**Amu 19 ( All her old friends are from the same age except for the younger or older ones. Too lazy to put their age. )**

**Ami 12**

**Ikuto 24**

* * *

Amu wandered around on the streets of Japan,as usual. Well,actually you couldn't say it was the old Amu. She changed. Not only had she lost her Chara's on her 16th birthday,she had also gone away from home the day after her 18th birthday to go and look for Ikuto. Her bubblegum pink hair became way longer,until it reached her hips and.. it got dyed blonde?! So that no one would recognize her.. After an year looking around for Ikuto she didn't found what she looked for. It broke her heart even more than the day she realized she loved Ikuto.. Way too late. She knew that she had to return home,but how is that possible? But.. her parents and Ami might be really really worried.. And her friends too. Utau was the only one who knew she left because of Ikuto. She was his sister after all. Finally she accepted that Ikuto was good enough for Amu,she got over the complex.. But,would Amu ever get over Ikuto?

_Flashback ( A/N: I don't know if you also do the flashback text in italic? I won't do it but give me a notice when it should be italic too. )_

' Amu-chan,what's wrong? ' Dia asked with an soft smile on her little face. ' Nothing.. ' Amu answered. He was gone for two years now. Shouldn't he have found his father already?I mean,the world could be traveled in 80 days too. But then again,Rome wasn't build in one day.. It kept bothering the pinkette and finally Ran,Miki and Suu noticed there was something wrong with Amu. They flew over to the 14 year old girl and asked what's wrong. ' NOTHING! Leave me alone already! ' Amu screamed out and she pulled her knees up,embracing them and buried her face in it. Suu,the almost youngest, was the most shocked of all and flew quietly to her egg. You could only hear the sound of the egg closing,and then you heard small sobs from the egg AND Amu. Like they united as one,which was a bit true,because Suu was a part of Amu. The pinkette finally gave up,and fell on the bed. She couldn't take it anymore. ' I think i love Ikuto.. '

_End flashback_

While lost in her thoughts,Amu bumped into someone. She fell on the ground. ' Gomenazai,daijobe? ' ( A/N: That's an Japanese ' Sorry,are you alright? ',yes? ) The still unfamiliar remaining asked the pinkette - scrap that,blonde - so softly that he or she couldn't be anything else then an familiar one to her. _Shit! I'm recognized! Dyed hair for nothing.. _' Hai.. ' Amu answered. ' Who are you? You sound familiar to me. ' Amu could now hear it was a girl,a little one. She stood up and confronted.. _AMI?! _' Onee-chan! I WAS SO WORRIED! Where were you all the time? Mom and dad,and your friends were so worried too! ' Ami looked so grown up now. The copy from Amu at that age,she also still wore the Seiyo Elementary uniform. Exactly a copy of her,even her chestnut brown hair was done like Amu's back then,only it wasn't a ponytail with an X clip,it was down with an simple red hairband to keep her bangs out of her face. ' Utau told us about you. We looked around whole Japan.. I understand you onee-chan. ' _Damn,Utau! I'll kill you for that! No one understands me.. _

Now won't the 19 year old Hinamori Amu have a choice to go away already.. the decision's made..

' AMU-CHAN! MY LITTLE SPARROWWWWWW! ' Tsumugu's voice made the blonde tremble. _' I'm not your little sparrow anymore,dad..'_ she thought irritated.

' Amu! We were worried! Utau told us about Ikuto-kun.. ' Her mother came out of the kitchen. ' I've just finished the meal. Sit down with us and join. ' Amu nodded,she felt like she didn't eat in a week. So she joined in the meal. She enjoyed it,just like her mother used to make it.. ' So Amu,how was the year? ' Her dad asked,calmed down. ' Terrible. I didn't find Ikuto at all.. ' Her voice began to tremble and it almost cracked. ' Don't make onee-chan cry! She is just here and you're already asking her such questions! ' Surprisingly enough Ami didn't seem like her at all when she was that age. Not the ' cool and spicy ' character. ' Sorry Ami-chan. We shouldn't be asking those things yet,she's just at home. Let her calm down for a few days,shall we? ' Midori saved the day with her soothing voice and Amu drinked a bit water and also calmed down. ' Is my room still the same? I'd like to sleep there again.. ' ' Yes it is,we left it open for you. ' her mother responded. ' You can go now if you like. Do you have stuff with you? ' ' Only that what i had taken with me when i left. Some clothes,but the rest should still be in the closet. ' Ami had taken my old clothes,she really seemed to like them.. she did change after all. Amu went upstairs and packed out the small bag she had with her. The clothes she had taken with her she put in the laundry,because they were dirty,her cleaning things such as shampoo,soap and her toothbrush and other things she had putten away in the bathroom. Her wallet on her desk,and lastly to take out the green iPod she had gotten for her 16th birthday. Amu layed it on her nightstand,putted the bag away in her closet,cleaned herself and changed into pajama's. Lastly,she dropped herself on the nice and soft bed,and putted the iPod on.

It finally seemed that peace had returned at the Hinamori residence for a while,and also in Amu's mind,but the shock was yet to come..

* * *

**Maxime: Well,that went good. **

**Amu: Sure it did!**

**Maxime: Amu! You sure shocked me! Where were you?!**

**Amu: Oh,that. I was just about to come,but Ikuto came and teased me. I ran and finally got him off,but with that i got off track..**

**Maxime: That's my fault.. teehee ~ I sent him to look for you so he wouldn't bother me.. Anyway,where is he?**

**Ikuto: Right here. And now would you tell me why i didn't appear?**

**Maxime: You did,in Amu's thoughts!**

**Ikuto: This is an Amuto am i right?**

**Maxime: It is,yes! But you're yet to appear! The poor girl has gotten enough shock already,give her some slack! And it is mostly about Ami and Amu already! **

**Amu: Calm down,please..**

**Ikuto and Maxime: Urasai!**

***Amu takes a step back***

**Ikuto: It's an Amuto!**

**Maxime: If you won't shut down and say something good about this chapter,i'll easily make it into a Tadamu.. I can still edit the chapter..**

**Ikuto: I'LL BE NICE! THE CHAPTER IS AWESOME! GREAT!**

**Maxime: Good boy. :evil grin: Now.. Amu?**

**Amu: Hai. R&R Please,hit that green but- IT'S NOT GREEN ANYMORE!**

**Maxime: It became a yellow.. How do you call such things.. a speaking balloon!**

**Ikuto,Amu and Maxime: THAT SUCKS!**


End file.
